Fandral
thumb :"Había desterrado de nuestro querido amigo , Loki en el trono de Asgard en el borde de la guerra, pero se las arregló para consumir cuatro jabalíes, seis faisanes, un lado de la carne de vacuno y dos barriles de ale!" :―Fandral Volstagg[fte.] Fandral es un aliado y amigo de Thor y un miembro de los Tres a guerreros. Biografía ''Thor Asgardians adventurers known as the Warriors Three, and is a friend of Thor. He was present when jotuns infiltrated the vaults of Odin while most of Asgard was preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the jotuns' aggression. ">Fandral es uno de un trío de aventureros Asgardians conocido como los tres guerreros y es un amigo de Thor. Estuvo presente cuando los gigantes infiltraron en las bóvedas de Odin mientras que la mayoría de Asgard estaba preocupado con una ceremonia de denominación a Thor como heredero al trono de Asgard. Cuando Thor se enfureció por la interrupción, Fandral fácilmente decidió acompañarlo a Jotunheim a retribución exacta para la agresión de los gigantes. Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and had to be carried clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew then back to Asgard. ">Los tres guerreros, y Thor, Sif, Loki, viajó a Jotunheim donde Thor desafió Laufey, dirigente de los gigantes, por el incidente en Asgard. Laufey, revelando que tenía fuerza en números y consciente de una antigua tregua entre los dos pueblos, había despedido del grupo Asgardian de su Reino. A medida que gira para dejar, Thor fue cebado por la interrupción de un jotun cercano, les sumiendo todo en combate mortal. Fandral fue gravemente herido en la lucha y tuvo que ser llevado claro. Los Asgardians fueron salvados por la oportuna llegada de Odín, quien intervino y rápidamente atrajo luego de vuelta a Asgard. Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched The Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. ">Después de Odin desterrado a Thor a la tierra y posteriormente cayó en su "Odinsleep", Loki reclamó el trono como regente de Asgard. Preocupado por el golpe de estado, los tres guerreros y Sif abandonado Asgard encontrar Thor en la tierra. Allí, se enfrentaron con una inesperada amenaza cuando Loki envió el destructor para matar a Thor. No eran ninguna coincidencia para la construcción, y las maltratadas sin mucho esfuerzo hasta que el sacrificio de Thor restaura su poder y le permitió a derrotarlo. El Asgardians regresó a su mundo donde los tres guerreros parted empresa con Thor quien presionó en solo para ocuparse de su hermano. Thor: El mundo oscuro ''Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Asgard. He's loyal to his friend and fearful for his enemies, but he's extremely polite, even on the battlefield. Although he's often irritated by Volstagg's endless appetite, he'd give his life for his teammates. ">Fandral es un hombre serio, uno de los más hábiles guerreros de Asgard. Es leal a su amigo y temerosos por sus enemigos, pero es muy amable, incluso en el campo de batalla. A pesar de que a menudo se irrita por apetito interminable de Volstagg, daría su vida por sus compañeros de equipo. Asgardians, Fandral possesses superhuman physical attributes, such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes. His superhuman dexterity, speed, and agility are all significantly greater than the average Asgardian male. He's and incredibly skilled swordsman, his weapon of choice being a foil. ">Como todos los Asgardians, Fandral posee atributos físicos sobrehumanos, como fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y reflejos. Su destreza sobrehumana, la velocidad y la agilidad son todos significativamente mayores que el hombre promedio Asgardian. De él e increíblemente experto espadachín, su arma preferida es una papel. Relaciones *Hogun - amigo y compañero de equipo. *Volstagg - amigo y compañero de equipo. *Sif - amigo. *Thor - amigo. *Odin - rey. *Frigga - Reina. *Loki - amigo de ex, enemigo. Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **''Thor (Primera aparición) , Joshua Dallas **Thor: el mundo oscuro ''- Zachary Levi Detrás de las escenas *Antes de Joshua Dallas fue arrojado, Zachary Levi fue configurado para reproducir Fandral, pero tuvo que sacar cuando Chuck's tercera temporada se amplió. Levi fue reemplazado por Stuart Townsend, quien abandonó la película debido a "diferencias creativas". *Debido a su compromiso con una vez, Dallas no pudo repetir su papel en ''Thor: el mundo oscuro ''y fue reemplazado por la elección original de Fandral, Zachary Levi. Trivia *Un agente S.H.I.E.L.D. llamado Fandral "Robin Hood": en los comics Fandral se basa en la personalidad pública del actor Errol Flynn tocaba en ''las aventuras de Robin Hood''Robin Hood. Más tarde en la cronología de comics se insinúa que podría haber sido la inspiración detrás de la leyenda de Robin Hood. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Thor Categoría:Asgarianos